Bertemu Kembali
by aoi-yuuhi
Summary: Banyak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Namun mereka sadar, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Jalan yang mereka lalui masih panjang, ini adalah awal baru bagi mereka.


Disclaimer: I do not own GS & GSD.

Warning: maaf kalo karakternya agak OOC :) dan judulnya ga jelas gini... soalnya ceritanya udah jadi duluan tapi judulnya baru dipikirin sesaat sebelum mau submit :D

Title : Bertemu Kembali

Pairing: Athrun x Cagalli

* * *

_Tidak apa-apa, untuk saat ini, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Mimpi kami adalah sama._ (_Athrun Zala, Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition IV_)

_Dia memilih jalannya dan aku memiliki jalanku sendiri. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan takdir ataupun peran yang harus kita mainkan. Agar kami dapat bertemu kembali, aku akan melindungi masa depan itu._ (_Athrun Zala, Gundam Seed Destiny The Edge_)

* * *

Pertemuan kecil mereka yang singkat telah usai. Kira telah dipertemukan dengan Shinn dan keduanya telah saling memaafkan dan mengerti. Athrun berpamitan dengan Lacus dan Kira karena ia masih harus mengantar ketiga remaja yang lebih muda tersebut kembali ke penginapan mereka.

Athrun berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan diikuti oleh Meyrin. Shinn dan Luna akan menyusul mereka kemudian. Satu hal yang ingin ia selesaikan akhirnya dapat juga ia lakukan, yaitu mempertemukan Kira dengan Shinn. Biar bagaimanapun, Athrun tidak ingin Shinn tumbuh dengan dipenuhi kebencian dan kesedihan akibat perang yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Terutama karena perang telah usai. Masih ada lagi hal yang ingin ia selesaikan, tetapi untuk saat ini, mungkin sudah cukup jika Shinn dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan keadaan yang terjadi.

Meyrin berjalan di belakang Athrun dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia senang karena akhirnya perang usai dan ia dapat berkumpul kembali dengan kakaknya. Meyrin memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang berjalan di hadapannya sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di dekat mobil Athrun. Athrun membalikkan badan dan duduk bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Meyrin berdiri santai di sebelahnya. Meyrin mencuri pandang ke Athrun dan bingung apakah ia dapat mengajaknya bicara atau tidak. Athrun terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Athrun sepertinya merasakan pandangan seseorang padanya dan tersadar. Ia menoleh ke arah Meyrin dan memberikan senyumnya. "Ada apa Meyrin?" Athrun bertanya dengan lembut. Meyrin yang sedang memikirkan bagaimana memulai percakapan dengan Athrun terkejut karena tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan mengajaknya bicara duluan. Ia tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Athrun menaikkan alisnya. "Uhm. Tidak apa-apa, Athrun-san." Meyrin memandang jemarinya yang sedang meremas-remas ujung roknya. Athrun memandang gadis itu sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cakrawala.

"Uhm, Athrun-san, apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah ini?" Meyrin yang telah menenangkan diri memberanikan bertanya kepada Athrun. "Aku akan mengantar kalian ke penginapan, kurasa. Atau ada tempat yang ingin Luna atau kamu kunjungi?" Athrun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cakrawala. "Ah, bukan itu maksudku." Meyrin berujar lirih dan menatap ke arah Athrun. Athrun melihat ke arah gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "Maksudku...perang sudah usai...apa yang akan Anda lakukan? Apakah anda akan kembali ke ZAFT?" Meyrin bertanya ragu. Athrun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke ZAFT." Mata Meyrin melebar tapi karena ia merasa Athrun masih belum selesai bicara, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan. Athrun mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah cakrawala. "Awalnya kupikir dengan memiliki kekuatan dan pengaruh, aku bisa mematahkan ideologi orang-orang yang terpengaruh oleh kebencian ayahku. Dan kupikir, aku bisa melindungi ORB dengan caraku sendiri. Karena itulah aku memutuskan bergabung kembali dengan ZAFT." Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Tapi itu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Dan aku mengacaukan segalanya. Aku tidak ingin salah mengambil keputusan lagi dan menyesalinya. Aku akan tetap tinggal di ORB. Permohonan kewarganegaraanku telah disetujui." Athrun tersenyum lembut kepada Meyrin. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Tapi PLANTs adalah rumahmu." Athrun menggeleng. "PLANTs pernah menjadi rumahku. Tapi kini aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga di sana. Tidak ada yang menahanku untuk meninggalkan PLANTs. ORB sudah menjadi rumahku beberapa tahun ini dan kali ini aku ingin tinggal sebagai Athrun Zala. Aku berharap aku dapat membantu Cagalli dengan apapun yang aku bisa." Nada lembut Athrun saat menyebut nama pemimpin ORB tidak terlewatkan oleh Meyrin.

Meyrin berusaha memahami kata-kata Athrun. "Apakah Anda mencintai Cagalli-san?" Meyrin bertanya dengan suara kecil. Athrun yang telah memandang ke arah pantai tidak menjawab dan Meyrin mengira pertanyaannya tidak terdengar. "Dia...adalah alasanku untuk terus hidup dan berjuang." Meyrin terkesiap beberapa saat namun kemudian seulas senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya. Meyrin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di ujung roknya. "Aku...menyukai Anda...Athrun-san." Meyrin menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah pantai. Athrun menoleh ke arah Meyrin namun tidak ada ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas perasaanmu, Meyrin. Terima kasih pula karena kamu telah menyelamatkanku." Athrun tersenyum menyesal. Meyrin mengangguk dan membiarkan air matanya menetes. Athrun bimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menepuk kepala gadis yang lebih muda itu dengan lembut. Athrun memberikan sapu tangannya yang diterima Meyrin dengan ucapan terima kasih yang lirih. Mereka terdiam kembali. Meyrin berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan keras dan menatap dengan terkejut kepada Lunamaria yang berjalan dengan pandangan marah ke arah Athrun. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, Athrun?" Luna memandang Athrun dengan tajam. Athrun hanya tersenyum lemah. "Nee-chan! Kami hanya bicara!" Meyrin menarik kakaknya menjauh dari Athrun dengan wajah memerah. Luna menatap Athrun dengan curiga. "Kau yakin?" Luna bertanya dengan lembut kepada Meyrin. Meyrin mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Perhatian yang diberikan kakaknya membuat hatinya lebih gembira. Luna menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas dan memeluk Meyrin dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Shinn menatap kakak beradik itu dengan senyum tipis. "Karena Athrun sudah membuat Mey menangis, kau harus menjadi supir kami selama 1 hari ini." Luna berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Athrun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak ada urusan hari ini." Luna tersenyum senang dan segera membuka pintu belakang dan mendorong Meyrin masuk. "Dia...sungguh bossy." Shinn berkomentar pelan. Athrun tertawa kecil lagi. " Aku sudah terbiasa." Shinn menatap penuh tanya sementara Athrun memasuki mobilnya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Ayo cepat Shinn! Kau mau ditinggal?" Shinn menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu kursi penumpang.

* * *

Athrun menyetir mobilnya dengan santai. Ketiga penumpangnya sedang menikmati pemandangan tepi pantai ORB. ORB mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah pada perang terakhir namun beberapa tempat masih baik-baik saja. Para pengungsi sudah mulai kembali ke ORB dan pemerintah berusaha membangun kembali. Pikiran Athrun kembali kepada pembicaraannya dengan Kisaka beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itulah yang membuatnya merenung beberapa hari ini. Kisaka memberinya waktu untuk berpikir dan walau ia sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini, dia belum menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Saat akan melewati monumen peringatan ORB, Athrun melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya memelankan mobilnya sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ketiga penumpangnya memandang Athrun dengan heran. "Maaf, ada yang mau kulakukan sebentar." Athrun keluar dari mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka. Tiga pasang mata memandang sosok Athrun yang menuruni tangga menuju ke tugu peringatan ORB. "Orang itu..." Shinn berkata lirih dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Shinn." Luna memandangnya dengan khawatir. Shinn seperti tersadar dan mengendurkan kepalannya sebelum memandang ke arah Luna. Luna tersenyum lega melihat Shinn yang mengangguk ke arahnya. Luna kemudian melihat ke arah Meyrin dan cukup terkejut karena melihat seulas senyum penuh makna di wajah Meyrin. Meyrin menepuk tangan Luna pelan untuk menenangkan kakaknya.

Athrun berjalan perlahan mendekati sesosok yang berdiri di depan tugu peringatan. Langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat mengejutkan sosok tersebut yang segera membalikkan badannya. Amber bertemu emerald. Athrun tersenyum lembut kepada gadis bermata amber tersebut. "Kau mengagetkanku." Protes gadis itu sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke tugu peringatan. "Kau sendirian?" Athrun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari perlindungan yang seharusnya ada untuk gadis tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir dikelilingi penjagaan ketat. Mereka akan menjemputku sebentar lagi." Gadis itu menjawab tanpa menatap ke arah Athrun.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Tanyanya singkat. "Tentang perang. Tentang perdamaian. Aku meminta maaf kepada semua korban perang dan kepada ayahku..." Jawab gadis itu dengan tenang. Athrun juga mengarahkan pandangannya ke tugu peringatan ORB yang berdiri tegak. Sungguh suatu keajaiban monumen ini masih berdiri tegak ketika sekitarnya telah porak poranda oleh perperangan. Mata amber gadis itu dialihkan kepada pemandangan di sekeliling tugu peringatan tempat mereka berdiri. "Kesalahanku telah menyebabkan semua kehancuran ini. Aku terkejut ORB masih mau mengakuiku sebagai pemimpin negeri ini." Gadis itu tersenyum sedih. "Kau mencintai negeri ini lebih dari apapun...dan siapapun bisa melihatnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang luput dari kesalahan, Cagalli. Kau akan bisa memimpin negeri ini lebih baik lagi." Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan saksama beberapa saat dan akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Akhirnya hamster di otakmu tidak lagi berputar-putar di satu tempat?" Athrun tersenyum mengingat kembali kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan gadis itu kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Kurasa hamster itu sudah bosan di kepalaku dan sekarang pindah ke kepalamu." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak perperangan dimulai, Athrun dapat mendengar tawa lepas Cagalli. Matanya memandang penuh kasih kepada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cagalli menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Athrun. "Kau yakin kau ingin tinggal di ORB?" Athrun terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Cagalli tiba-tiba. "Ya. ORB adalah rumahku sekarang." Cagalli memandang lurus ke mata Athrun sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lakukanlah yang ingin kau lakukan, Athrun. Bukan demi orang lain, tapi demi dirimu sendiri." Cagalli berhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu Kisaka telah menghubungimu. Tapi apapun jawaban yang kauberikan, aku ingin agar itu adalah benar-benar yang kau inginkan bukan karena apa yang orang lain harapkan darimu." Athrun terhenyak oleh kata-kata Cagalli. Selama ini memang dia selalu melakukan segala hal demi orang lain. Dulu ia melakukannya demi membahagiakan ibunya. Kemudian demi memenuhi ambisi ayahnya. Lalu demi menghentikan perang, menghentikan kebencian yang dikobarkan ayahnya.

Athrun memandang telapak tangannya kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Cagalli. "Apa tidak masalah bagiku untuk menerima posisi tersebut?" Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku adalah Athrun Zala. Ayahku..." Athrun mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau adalah Athrun. Siapapun ayahmu tidak menjadikan kamu sama dengan ayahmu." Cagalli menatapnya dengan tegas. Athrun terhenyak dan tertawa lega beberapa saat kemudian. Gadis ini tanpa ia sadari sendiri telah mengatakan kata-kata yang Athrun sangat ingin dengar. "Aku ingin membantumu, Cagalli. Aku ingin melakukannya sebagai Athrun Zala. Aku ingin melindungi ORB karena tempat ini sudah menjadi rumah bagiku. Karena kau ada di sini."

Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan mata terbelalak dan muka yang perlahan tapi pasti memerah. "Ah..." Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya dan mundur satu langkah dari Athrun. Athrun masih tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Ka...kalau begitu...uhm...Selamat datang di ORB, Athrun... Ah... bukan... Okaerinasai... Athrun..." Cagalli yang masih memerah mukanya menatap Athrun dengan tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Athrun. Athrun terlihat terkejut. "Tadaima...dan terima kasih, Cagalli." Athrun meraih tangan Cagalli dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Banyak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Namun mereka sadar, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Jalan yang mereka lalui masih panjang, ini adalah awal baru bagi mereka. Saat ini mereka harus berkonsentrasi membangun ORB. Athrun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara mesin mobil dan ia menengadah ketika sebuah sedan hitam menepi dan berhenti di belakang mobilnya. Cagalli mengikuti arah pandangannya dan akhirnya menyadari ketiga penumpang yang berada di mobil Athrun. "Sepertinya mereka sudah datang menjemputmu." Athrun berkata. Cagalli mengangguk.

"Bagaimana pertemuan dengan Kira?" Tanya Cagalli. Athrun tersenyum. "Berjalan baik." Jawabnya singkat, namun Cagalli mengerti. Cagalli melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tugu peringatan ORB. "Aku harus kembali." Cagalli menoleh ke arah Athrun yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Aku akan menghubungi Kisaka mengenai jawabanku." Cagalli mengangguk. "Kau mungkin akan segera menunaikan tugasmu. Kuharap kau tidak akan keberatan kembali ke PLANTs untuk beberapa waktu." Athrun memandang Cagalli dengan penuh tanya. Cagalli tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kisaka akan menjelaskan semuanya." Athrun mengangguk dan menerima penjelasan Cagalli. Mereka tiba di tangga teratas pada waktu bersamaan. Cagalli memandang ke arah ketiga remaja di mobil Athrun dan mengangguk pelan disertai senyum sopan kepada mereka. Di luar dugaan Cagalli, Shinn membalas dengan anggukan sopan. Athrun tersenyum melihat interaksi singkat tersebut. "Sampai jumpa." Cagalli berkata pelan dan beranjak pergi. Athrun memandanginya hingga ia naik ke mobil dan mobil tersebut menghilang di kejauhan.

END

Akhirnya di-submit juga cerita ini. Tadinya dibuat dalam bahasa Inggris tapi karena grammar kayaknya kacau total, akhirnya diterjemahin ke bahasa Indo…tapi kok…malah berubah ya ceritanya…#tepok jidat

Semoga ending GSD remastered bisa dibenerin…jangan nggantung ga jelas kayak ending originalnya. Endingnya bikin orang-orang perang kata-kata di forum mana-mana.

Please read & review


End file.
